1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless charging, and more specifically to devices, systems, and methods related to wireless charging systems.
2. Background
Typically, each powered device such as a wireless electronic device requires its own wired charger and power source, which is usually an alternating current (AC) power outlet. Such a wired configuration becomes unwieldy when many devices need charging. Approaches are being developed that use over-the-air or wireless power transmission between a transmitter and a receiver coupled to the electronic device to be charged. The receive antenna collects the radiated power and rectifies it into usable power for powering the device or charging the battery of the device.
Situations may exist where, among several chargeable wireless devices, one wireless chargeable device is depleted of operational charge while another wireless chargeable device has sufficient operational charge. Accordingly, there is a need to allow wireless exchange of power from one wireless chargeable device to another wireless chargeable device.